Idle reduction which temporarily stops an engine in an idling state when a vehicle temporarily stops due to a signal and the like with a view to reducing exhaust gas and improving fuel efficiency has been spread. In controlling the idle reduction, when a brake is operated and a vehicle speed is thus removed, the engine is controlled to automatically stop.
Meanwhile, in the idle reduction, when the operation of the brake is released, the engine that temporarily stopped automatically restarts and returns to a drivable state (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The release of the brake includes a state in which pressure at which a driver steps a brake pedal is decreased up to predetermined pressure in addition to a case in which a driver's foot is completely separated from the brake pedal.